Good to be home
by ichbin
Summary: Set about 6 years after the show ended. CC has been away on business and everyone can't wait for her to get home. Short. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…

A/N: My first Nanny fan fic. Wanted to get my feet wet. Hope you like it!

Seven long days and seven tortuous nights! Today, it would all come to an end, she would be back in his arms shortly after 6 o'oclock. Her plane was landing at 5:40pm and they had agreed that he would pick her up at 6 just in front of the airport. Little Lauren wanted to come with him to the airport to get Mommy, and he had already arranged with "aunt" Gracie to stay with Daniel so he could get the other part of the surprise ready.

Of course, things never did run that smoothly and sometimes the best laid plans…In fact, Lauren had tripped on the way out the door and scratched up her knee. Oh, it wasn't too bad, but it had taken precious time to get it washed and to put a band-aid on it. Normally, he was very good at re-assuring his little girl when she got hurt, but today, he really just wanted to get his wife in his arms again!

Finally, they were in the car on the way to the airport. Fortunately, Niles knew all the shortcuts to the airport after years of driving Mr. Sheffield around. It was precisely 6:04 when he pulled up to the arrivals waiting area in front of the airport. She was there! Oh, how his heart began to pound, and he willed the traffic to go a little faster. Inch by inch, he approached his goal and soon, he was able to park the car and he jumped out to gather her in his arms.

He crushed his lips to hers and held her close. When they finally came up for air, she smirked "Miss me much?".

"Oh yeah! " he replied, without even a hint of sarcasm. "Come on, let's get you home!"

He put her suitcase in the trunk and opened the door for CC.

"Hello Mom-my" came a little voice from the back.

CC turned around, surprised and happy to see her little girl smiling back at her.

"Hi Lauren! What are you doing here?"

"Me find Mom-my. " was the simple reply.

CC looked at her husband. "She kept saying that she had lost Mommy all week, so today, she came to find you." Niles explained.

"Oh little one" CC said to her little girl. "I missed you too!".

The ride home was quite uneventful. She filled in Niles on the new backers that she had landed and how successful the trip had been. He filled her in on how Daniel and Gracie had worked all week on a special project that he couldn't wait to show her, and how Lauren kept looking everything thinking Mommy was playing hide and seek.

When they arrived, Niles instructed CC to close her eyes as she walked through the door.

"Surprise"

She opened her eyes and there was a big poster full of pictures. At first, she thought it was just a bunch of cut outs from different magazines, but when she looked closer, she saw that there were all sorts of pictures of the family hidden throughout the poster as well.

"It's like a big game of hide and seek Mommy." Daniel explained. "We put a lot of pictures of us, and a lot of pictures of other things, so it's a fun game to find the ones that you know."

"I helped Daniel make a legend on the side, so you know how many you have to find" added Grace.

"This is wonderful." And CC sat down with her kids and husband and spent some much needed family time together.

"Good night Daniel, good night Lauren". Both their parents kissed and hugged them and closed the door to their room. It was funny, they had more than enough space for the kids to each have their own room, but the kids always ended up sleeping together, so Niles and CC had finally just set them up a room together.

As they walked back towards their room, Niles just stopped and took CC in his arms.

"I missed you too" she said looking into his eyes. She leaned in to kiss him, a slow tender kiss full of promise.

Niles was having none of that however, and he kissed back with force and passion. It had been a whole week since he had held her properly, 7 days since he had really kissed those luscious lips, and 7 agonizingly lonely nights since he had made love to his beautiful wife.

He held on tighter, his arms roaming everywhere. He backed her to the wall, and kissed her neck, her jaw.

"Oh Niles" she moaned, "It's so good to be home!" And she ran her hand through this hair and pulled him into another scorching kiss.


End file.
